Snape's Funny Valentine
by Supon
Summary: Sanpe hates Valentine's Day, needs more to be said?


**Snape's funny valentine**

Valentine's day, how Snape detested that holiday.

Every year, he was forced to watch all the lovey dovey couples that resided inside Hogwarts do lovey dovey things with each other. One might say that he was disgusted by the fact that everyone was openly expressing their affection for one another.

There was only one thing that could make the holiday worse and that was Albus. The old headmaster was determined to make sure that everyone had their fair share of the holiday, making Snape dread the day even more.

In order to avoid the same scenario that had occurred last year, when he had been chased around the castle by a house elf who sang love sonatas to him, the potion master had sternly explained to the old wizard that he had essays to correct and could spare no time to join in on the celebration.

Pity.

Though the crooked-nosed man had his suspicions that Albus would show up in the dungeons before this day was over and pester Snape with a long speech about the importance of this holiday of love before forcing some disgusting valentine token on him.

Trying to get as much as possible out of the calm before the storm, Snape worked his way through the pile of homework that was on his desk.

While he was in the middle of correcting the boy-who-didn't-know-anything-about-potion's work, he heard footsteps coming his way.

Putting down the quill he had in his hand, Snape sighed. It had to be Dumbledore coming to terrorize him, for who else would ever dare to come down here?

A knock was soon heard and Snape, fearing the worst, turned towards the door. To his surprise, he didn't find the headmaster there. Instead, a girl was standing in the doorway.

She couldn't have been much older than 14, even though her timid appearance made her seem even younger. It was as if her blonde curls were trying to shelter her from the world.

After taking a hard look at her, he realized he had no clue who she was, but it didn't surprise him. He did after all have dozens of students that he taught potion to. And only a few ever got memorized by him, such as Draco Malfoy or a certain group of Gryffindors.

This girl didn't belong in any of those groups, and the eagle on her uniform told the professor that she belonged in Ravenclaw.

Funny, he would have pictured her as a Hufflepuff, as hesitant as she appeared to be.

Hesitantly moving forward, the girl walked closer towards him. "Professor, I've something for you", the girl spoke when she was a meter or so away from the man.

Holding out her hand, the man could see something brown in it… It appeared to be chocolate.

Unsure what else to do, Snape took the chocolate from her hand.

Keeping her eyes fixed in the floor, the girl mumbled a soft "Happy Valentine's Day."

This left Severus Snape in shock. He hadn't gotten something for Valentine's Day since… Since Lily had been by his side.

The red-head had always made sure to give him a different gift each Valentine, why he had no clue. Though he knew that he had dreaded the arrival of Valentine's Day each year, as Lily never seemed to be able to get him anything normal.

No, the red-head always had to find the most extravagant and intimidating present there was. Like the self-igniting candle, which had ended up almost burning down his dormitory. Or that magical creature which was supposed to keep his possessions safe but stole them instead.

Lost in thoughts, the professor seemed to have forgotten that the girl was there and it was not until she quietly cleared her throat that he was brought back to reality.

"I hope you will like it", the curly-haired girl said in a barely audible voice, before hastily leaving the office.

Her steps echoed in the empty corridors as she ran back to where she had come from.

Staring at the chocolate in his hand, Snape felt something strange inside of him. It was almost as if he was… happy.

Which was utterly ridiculous. Why in Merlin's name would he feel happy over a piece of chocolate? Could he not buy one himself if he wanted to?

Turning towards the trash bin, he dropped the chocolate into it. The man then turned back to his desk and reassumed grading the essays in front of him.

However, he was distracted as a picture of the chocolate kept popping up in his mind and not being able to stand it anymore, he turned back to the trash bin and picked it up.

It would be a waste to simply throw it away and with this thought in mind, the potion master took a bite out of it.

It was surprisingly tasty and Snape soon found himself devouring the whole chocolate. He also came to the conclusion that he had actually liked it.

However, this did not mean that he liked Valentine's Day! It was still a silly holiday and he would take no part in it.

Resuming the grading, the black-haired man tried to act indifferent, but was unable as an ever so slight smile appeared on his face.

But it obviously was because he was able to give Potter a D on the boy's latest assignment and nothing else.

AN: So, did we like it? =P I did, as it was simply one of those ideas that needed to be put down on paper xD It might have been more appropriate to have posted this one-shot yesterday, but as I began writing it late last night, that was a no-no ^^" and to everyone who is reading _Draco's my love coach_, I'm sorry if I'm a bit slow at the moment. I will try to sit down and write the next chapter, but in the mean time, I hope that this little one-shot will do ^.^"


End file.
